Fire Emblem: Arrival
by King of Athela
Summary: Shipwrecked and alone, Ike finds himself in dire circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

The blue haired man inhaled hard, then, realizing his lungs were full of water, started upchucking violently.

Confusion and fear danced around his mind, not fully materializing but ever present. Pain all but blinded him, dampening all his other senses as well.

Pain in his forehead where his left eye is, and pain to his right, where his arm connects to the shoulder. He instinctively tried to move his arm to his face, but it did not respond. It could not respond. It was Broken. The bone shattered completely in half.

He brought his remaining arm to his face. He felt something wet. Blood, running all down his face. Cuts and bruises ran up and down his neck and head, the worst being where his left eye should have been. All that was left was a throbbing gash spewing blood like a fountain.

All of his ribs were either cracked or broken. He could feel them now. His leg also, must have been in terrible condition because the pain was searing, but he didn't worry about it.

He knew it was still there, otherwise he wouldn't feel it.

But he didn't have time to worry about his own injuries.

Memories of the voyage came rushing back to the man. Curious about the lands outside the seas, the man had left his home accompanied by his two greatest friends in the world.

"Must find them…."

The man's labored breathing become even more forced as he struggled to his feet, half blind with pain.

"SOREN! RANULF!"

The man's voice boomed, his anguish audible

"SOREN! RANULF!"

The man limped across the sandy beach, reaching for the shining object protruding from the ground.

It was a sword.

Broken in half, and beaten to dullness by the rocks and waves.

Still, with this weapon, the man felt anything was possible.

He had always been able to reach his goals with sword in hand. having one now gave him a small feeling of comfort.

Of Hope

He stumbled farther, barely able to keep his massive frame from sinking to the ground

"Soren….Ranulf…."

Blood loss and fatigue gripped the man like a vice, twisting its dark fingers around him, choking the life out of him

"So….ren…Ran….ulf… ugh"

The man sank to the sand, dropping his weapon in the process, unable to go any farther.

He reached for the sword with his last breath, as if preparing himself to fight death itself.

But no matter how skilled a swordsman he was, death was an opponent even he couldn't handle.

This is the Fate destiny had in store for the great hero Ike.

victor of countless battles, friend to countless people.

This is how Fate willed his legacy to end.

But even with fate, the best laid plans often go awry.

"Curious.. is it not?"

A fair skinned girl sat watching the spectacle with genuine intrigue from a cliff overhang onlooking the beach. She spoke with a cold emotionless expression. She wore dark robes, and had dark circles under her eyes. The eyes were yellow and catlike.

"The man is washed ashore, half dead from his injuries alone, not to mention the bloodloss, and still he reaches for a weapon, drags his mangled body across the beach and presses forward in the name of his companions. Isn't it strange brother?"

The man standing behind her eyed her suspiciously. They may have been siblings, but he never trusted her for an instant. He looked Similar to her. He wore a long kimono, and carried a dangerous wo dao in a sheathe to his side. He was much taller than her, and stalky. His eyes were the same, although his hid an ever deeper malice.

"Yes, quite strange" was his response, although he made no attempt to hide the sarcasm in it

"Now hurry, let's go finish him off. We must kill all survivors and gather their quintessence. This man appears to have a great deal."

The man spoke with the same expression as his "sister"

"but brother, we already killed that cat person. That's enough for one day, Right?"

"what's gotten in to you Luna? With this man's quintessence, we will be one large step closer to achieving our goal. This man's quintessence is comparable to Marquess Pherae or even Marquess Ostia."

"I know, brother, and that's why I can't let you destroy him just yet. Don't you find this man intriguing? Where did he come from? What will he do? How can any normal man have so much quintessence? I wish to see for myself. I want to observe this human. I wish to study him. See how he handles certain situations. And then later…. We can dissect him"

The girl exhibited a cold glee. A sadistic happiness at the thought of putting this traveler through hardships and trials.

"You and your hobbies… so what do you propose we do?"

"for now, I'll tend to his wounds. I won't heal them fully, mind you, just enough for him to still feel the pain. He won't be in any imminent threat, but he'll ache for weeks."

"and then what? You can't just leave him out here. He'd be killed by bandits or wolves and such."

"Brother, dearest, Have you no faith?"

She asked with an innocent smile

"All the better for you to hide your forked tongue" he thought. She knew the answer to her question.

"I'll go search for more survivors then"

"alright"

The man left so quickly, if she hadn't known he had been there just moments before she wouldn't have believed it.

It sent chills down her spine.

"It's a good thing he needs me"

She shuddered to think of how easily he could, and would, kill her if he didn't.

She jumped from the cliff, and landed on the sand below with catlike agility. For a human, the jump would have been fatal. She was no human.

As she reached the man, she sat next to him in the sand.

She began work on the healing.

It was slow and monotonous, and she became bored rather quickly.

She took the opportunity to admire the man's features.

"Hmmmm, he's cute! Well-built too! Maybe after I'm through with the research-"

"Who…. are you?"

"EEEEEK!"

The man had regained consciousness. Only barely though.

"Oh my! You poor thing! Hold on, everything's going to be all right now"

She couldn't risk alarming him in his state. The slightest struggle could lead to his death, and she wouldn't have that. For now, she would have to play the good natured maiden.

"Oh dear! Oh my! I'm ever so glad I got to you in time! I was afraid I was too late!"

She hated acting like such a goody-goody. It put a bad taste in her mouth.

'Who… are you? Those eyes.. are you… Laguz?"

"Oh… why yes! My name's luna. I'm part of the clergy."

Her? A priest? HA!

"if anything, I'm a creative liar" She thought "Also, what is a Laguz? Did he mean like the cat man?"

"We were passing through, when we saw you washed ashore. Your ship must have run aground on one of the reefs. They can tear a ship clean in two."

"HA! Reefs! I crack myself up!"

"Where… are the others..."

This next part would be difficult.

"I'm so sorry… There were no more survivors…. *Sniff* If only I had come sooner, I could have saved them! *Sob*"

Her mock-sorrow was spot on.

"No… there was nothing you could have done… Soren….. and Ranulf…. I'm sorry I dragged you both in to this."

With that, he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Even now he worries about his companions more than his own safety? Curiouser and curiouser"

She finished the rest without him waking up again. His concern for his friends left her with much to think about. "Why did this man care about his companions so much?" she wondered. "It just doesn't make sense…."

"Hey! Stop staring off into space!"

Her brother had returned.

"Did you find any more quintessence?"

"No, there was this one measly little brat with black hair, but he wasn't worth killing. His quintessence was pitiful"

"What did you do with him?"

"I left him, he's as good as dead anyway, no reason to bloody my blade on garbage."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I could easily ask you the same about this one"

He motioned his still sheathed wo dao to where the young hero lay.

"so what now?"

"Step back"

The man did as he was told. The girl pulled a large staff from her tiny sleeve.

"Always more concerned with appearances than actual ability" the man thought.

She held the staff up in the air.

"Brother, where is the nearest town again?"

"10 miles west"

"WHA-! You're kidding? Dammit!"

She lowered the staff, and once again rummaged around in her sleeves. This time she pulled out a small purple sack, tied together with a red lace. She removed the lace, revealing the shining silver powder within.

"That stuff is expensive"

"I'm sorry, would you like to carry him?"

The man remained quiet.

She took a small pinch of the dust, fastened the lace around the sack, and replaced it within her robe sleeve.

Dust and Staff in hand, she started chanting a powerful incantation.

The dust turned golden, and fell from her hand, surrounding her and the staff in the center of a golden whirlwind. The chanting grew louder, and the whirlwind grew more violent, until at last she shouted the final word of the incantation. There was a blinding flash of light, and then the young hero was gone.

"Great work… now let's go, we have much left to do."

The man turned to walk away and the girl turned to follow

"indeed…"

She turned back to where the stranger was lying mere moments ago

"You'll be hearing from us again, Traveler. I wonder how long you will be able to entertain me"

Her lips upturned into a twisted smile.

"I'll be looking forward to it, ahahahaha"


	2. Chapter 2

Lyn stopped and soaked in the Sacaean breeze. It had been so long since she had been here.

There was a time when Lyn would call this place home. But Lyn had a new home now, as cherished as the old. Still, she would never be able to forget this place. And now she had an excuse to return to it. Mere weeks ago a ship had crashed.

Lyn's troupe had set off as soon as word reached Ostia. Another ship crashed in tranquil waters. No survivors. This had been the description for the accident. Just like all the others. A freak accident of nature.

"not likely"

Mother earth works in strange ways, but not that strange. There was another thing also. The reports said something peculiar as well. Apparently, not all the corpses were dead upon impact. Several bodies in each case were found to have large slash marks across vital areas of the body. The kind made by a sword. The Lycian Alliance wrote this off as damage from ship debris, and refused to investigate. All except Ostia and Pherae, but without the consent of the others Hector and Eliwood's hands were tied. Which is why Lyn went on her own. Being from Sacae, Lyn could pass her visit off as a homecoming. Being wife to the Marquess of the strongest house in the Lycian Alliance, she would be expected to take an envoy of guards.

"pirates maybe?"

But why? Nothing was stolen from the ship or the bodies. And how could a pirate ship cause another to crash in such shallow water without it crashing itself.

The crew as well was peculiar. The targets were always pirates, or mercenaries, or guilds, or even minor royal envoys. Not a single trader or merchant numbered amongst the dead.

No, there had to be another explanation, and Lyn was determined to find it.

That was her mission. Using her highly developed Sacaean instincts, surely she could find some clue as to what had happened in at this incident. They were almost at the site of the crash by now. It wouldn't be much longer and-

"Duchess Ostia, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Oswin, just in thought"

So many years and he still insisted on calling her that.

"How is the rest of the troupe?"

"Well rested and awaiting the chance to prove myself loyal to my beautiful lady!"

"Sain, mind your tongue. Unless you WANT Lord Hector to blacken your eye yet again. Do you ever learn? We stand ready awaiting your orders as always milady"

"Kent, Sain, well met"

"That goes for me as well, Lady Lyn "

"wil! I'm glad to hear it."

"I stand ready to lay down my life in your service Duchess Ostia, as per your husband's instructions"

"Oswin, I'm glad all of you are here. I couldn't ask for better companions. Come, we still have a trek ahead of us."

The troupe nodded in succession.

The men on horseback led the march. Kent insisted Lyn ride with him, but she refused. This was the land of her birth. She wished to feel it touch her feet once again. Oswin brought up the rear.

"It must be difficult to march in that heavy armor" Lyn thought. Wil and Lyn walked together, and discussed the finer points of bow maintenance. Sain became jealous, and broke formation to interject himself in the conversation. Kent scolded him hotly. The day went on more or less the same. Lyn found that the relationship between her and Hector was a very hot topic amongst her companions.

"They must be pretty friendly, after all they did bring baby Lilina into the world. It took them 4 years, but-"

"Sain!"

"What?"

"Can't you see you're embarrassing Lady Lyndis?"

And it was true. Lyn had turned completely red in the face.

"Oh...uhm... sorry milady"

"..."

She couldn't muster any words

"oh crap... I've done it now"

"you'll be lucky if a black eye is all the Lord gives you hahaha."

"shut up wil... that isn't funny!"

"I found it quite comical indeed!"

"Oh so NOW you grow a sense of humor Oswin? Kent help me out here"

"It's no more than you deserve. Constantly making passes at Lady Lyn. If I were Lord Hector…"

Kent spoke the words with seriousness, but the expression on his face told that he was sharing in the joke at Sain's expense

"Cut it out you guys!"

"Hahahahahaha"

Lyn couldn't help but laugh.

"Lady lyn?...hahaha"

"hahahaha"

"Hahahaha"

"ahahahaha"

The day dragged on until around noon. Lyn knew they were approaching their destination. This was very near where her village used to be, so she knew the area very well. Over the next hill there was a cliff overhang on-looking a beach down below. That was where the ship allegedly crashed.

But something didn't quite feel right.

In a quite motion of the hand, Lyn told the others to stop their socializing and ready their weapons.

"Kent, my bow and quiver" She mouthed.

He handed them to her. Wil gave her some of his arrows

"I'll scout ahead... Stay put and wait for the signal"

They all nodded.

Quiet and lethe as a cat, Lyn made her way to the cliff overhang. Peering down she saw the gleam of axes in the sunlight, and the bright red bandanas and striped shirts.

Pirates.

They must have heard about the wreckage, and decided to salvage any valuables they could.

"Stealing from the dead! Not while I still draw breath"

She notched an arrow.

Carefully aiming at the one who appeared to be in charge, she released.

THWACK

"Cap'n? CAP'N!"

The man fell face first in the sand.

Lyn's voice projected over the screams of anger and fear of the pirates

"CHARGE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks Ago

* * *

"My feet are KILLING meeeeeee!"

79, 80, 81

Just block them out. Damn you master! Sending me off alone with these two? Have I offended him somehow?

"Are we THERE YET"

85…86…

"Aye lass! Over the next hill! I'd bet my life on it Ahaha!"

93….97…

"That's what you said LAST time! You HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE! WHAT KIND OF GUIDE ARE YOU! WE SKIPPED OUR HONEYMOON FOR THIS!"

104….100 and, where was it?

"The kind that makes bandits quake in fear AHAHAHA! One look at my armor, and they'll go running for the hills"

Block… out…

"Erkiepoo would be more than happy to fry a few bandits for me! He's the best mage in all of Elibe! What I need is someone who knows where they're going!"

Finally, Erk snapped.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP! SO IRRITATING!"

"Look what you did, peasant, you made Erkiepoo mad! I'll have you KNOW he is on a very important mission for the Mage General of Etruria. He could make you disappear in a heartbeat for interfering!"

Erk threw his hands up in defeat.

Of all the women in the world, he had to fall in love with this one.

"I swear lass, we're almost in Ostia! It won't be long now!"

"You already said that before!"

She was right.

What was he thinking, hiring GENERAL WALLACE as a guide?

But then again, how could Lord Pent have known the former Caelin General had no sense of direction.

For days upon days the trio had been wandering aimlessly, without so much as sight of a town or even other travelers. For all Erk knew, they were still in Etruria.

A very hilly part of Etruria.

The next hill came and went, as did Erk's patience.

"Oh…well… I'm sure we're almost there, just keep moving forward"

"You oaf! When we find Ostia I'm having you arrested for the kidnapping of an Etrurian noblewoman! You'll be HANGED! DO you hear ME!"

"The whole world can hear you Sera"

He had had enough.

"The situation is bad, but your constant complaining isn't making anything any better."

"But erk-"

"no buts, sera, enough!"

Wallace had walked a good bit ahead of them, not wanting to be in the middle of this lover's spat. He was atop the next hill as they rounded the last.

"Hey… Guys"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

Sera had stopped in her tracks, and Erk had followed suit

"Your loving wife! I could have been with any man in all of Elibe, but I chose YOU"

"Indeed, and I ask the maker every day what did I do to deserve such punishment!"

"Why you... Stuck up... scruffy looking!"

"Hey, you two"

"Stuck up? IM stuck up? What about YOU? Miss 'Gift of the goddess'"

"I can't help it if people love me!"

"HEY LOVE BIRDS!"

They both turned their heads and looked at their older companion.

He had a smug grin on his face and a finger pointed out in front of him

"Told ya so"

* * *

"Bulgar? BULGAR!"

Sera screamed at the top of her lungs, scaring the man who told her this information half to death, and sending him scurrying away.

"That's in SACAE!"

She glared at Wallace.

"YOU! YOU-"

"At least we made it to a town."

Erk interjected, probably saving the old general's life.

"we'll stay the night, restock our supplies, and then in the morning hire a REAL guide,"

He may have added a larger trace of venom than he intended on the word real

"and be safe in Ostia before anyone can miss us."

"Great!"

The general sounded cheery for a man facing the wrath of a woman scorned.

Sera glared at him again, but he remained oblivious to her gaze.

"Without YOU moron!" they seemed to say, but he missed the message completely.

"I can't wait. Maybe we'll actually meet some bandits along the way this time! My lance hungers for some action"

Erk once again threw his hands up in surrender.

"I'll go rent the three of us a room"

"Just ONE room? But Erk-"

"Say no more lass. I'll rent my own room. Give you two kids some alone time."

Erk's face flushed red

"N-no, it's not like-"

But before he could finish the man was off to do his own thing.

"I'll meet back up with you kids tonight! Enjoy the honeymoon!"

"We COULD leave him you know"

"No, he may be useful should we actually be attacked by bandits along the way. C'mon lets go rent that room"

* * *

Sera flung herself on the bed

"Oh My GOD! Finally, a real bed!"

It was a small bed meant for one, but Erk had no problems being close.

He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Erk?"

"This is not what I expected our honeymoon to be like" he admitted solemnly

"It's alright. So long as you have me it'll always be alright."

She curled her lips into a playful smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Erk knew that was her way of saying she was just glad they were together, and he was glad as well.

They broke embrace, and Erk sat up.

She mimicked him playfully.

"Well, here we are. It may not be the most conventional honeymoon, but-"

"But we're alone at last."

"Right"

"Soooooo?"

"so what?"

She shook her head in disappointment. Then lunged at him.

"S-Sera!"

"Erk!"

"Sera!"

"ERK!"

Then came a voice that wasn't either of theirs

"SERA! ERK!"

General Wallace burst through the door

"EEEEEEK GET OUT!"

"OH uh sorry, it's just I was doing thrusts right outside the city gate…. Oh sorry, bad way to phrase that"

Erk blushed violently. Sera scowled.

"when I saw this blinding light, and then this guy fell from the sky and landed right on me! He looked like he was in bad shape, so I carried him here. You're a healer, do something for him!"

"Blinding light, and then he just appeared you say?"

Erk was quick to talk about something else.

"Yeah, fell right out of the sky!"

"Those are properties commonly associated with the warp staff, did you see anyone else?"

"no, just him."

Erk gave the man a look over. It seemed he would be fine. Someone had already healed the majority of his wounds, still he was in pretty rough shape. He would need some rest more than anything.

"Sera, get off the bed. We need it for him"

Sera scowled at him violently.

"Sera, please."

Finally she complied.

"See what you can do for him, im going to go check the area he appeared in with Wallace."

* * *

"oooooo, he's a real looker isn't he" She thought. "Must make all the girls swoon"

"And so strong. Nothing like that worthless husband of mine"

"Hm, whats this?"

She noticed a pouch on his side.

"He won't mind if I take a look. Afterall, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

She reached in, and pulled out a medallion.

It was made of pure gold.

"WHAT!"

* * *

"And this is where he fell?"

"Yup"

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely, heavy bastard too"

Erk scoured the point of impact looking for any clue as to what happened. Finally he found it.

"Magic Dust"

The rarest of all materials, said to increase the potency of a magician's spell one-hundred fold. The caster could have been anywhere between here and Pherae.

"Well we won't be finding any more clues here. Best to Patch him up, pay the innkeeper to watch over him until he wakes up, and be on our way"

* * *

"We HAVE to wait!"

"What? Why?"

"Look at this!"

She pulled out a golden medallion from a pouch in her hands

"I found this on him! If he can waste money on this useless thing, he must be ROLLING in it! If he knows we helped him, Maybe he'll reward us!"

"Or maybe he'll kill us in our sleep, how do we know he didn't steal that off the corpse of some noble somewhere?"

"I'll have you know I'm a phenomenal judge of character!"

"How could you possibly judge his character? He's ASLEEP!"

"I can tell from the look on his face."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Sure it does. I want my REWARD!"

"I have an idea"

General Wallace attempted to throw his own opinion inside the hurricane of emotions that was young love.

"Butt out!"

They both said in unison.

"I think the young lass is right"

"please, continue"

"amazing how quickly she can change her tone," Erk thought

"I'll stand guard, in here. You two can _sleep_ in the next room"

He put emphasis on the word sleep.

It was not appreciated.

"When he wakes up, I'll come get you. No bad deed should go unpunished I always say. Well the opposite is true for a good deed."

"Alright it's settled!"

Erk once again threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine! I'll be in the next room *mumble mumble* "

* * *

Note from Me: This is easily my favorite chapter so far. I always love portraying the interactions between characters, and I particularly loved the love hate relationship between Erk and Sera in the games. Wallace also, for being such a loveable ham. He reminds me a good bit of Kikuchyo from Samurai 7, so i apologize if more of kikuchyo shined through than of Wallace. This chapter is filler more than anything. Also, since it probably never will be expanded upon, the medallion in this chapter IS THE medallion that held The dark goddess. Without her influence the medallion became pure gold. no longer any threat to anyone, Ike kept it as a memento of his home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kent! Behind you!"

Kent nimbly dodged his assailant and struck him a killing blow

"Good call milady, but don't concern yourself with us. Focus on your own battles! We can handle this, so don't worry"

He took out two more that tried to come at him while he was distracted.

Kent was never distracted.

"Sage advice!"

Three pirates came at lyn in quick succession.

"you think numbers will save you? Pitiful fools."

She weaved past the first two, nimbly dodging their axe strokes, and sunk her sword into the third. He wasn't expecting her speed, so he fell without much resistance. The other two tried to lunge at her from behind. Two quick strokes was all it took, and they were dead before their feet touched the ground. A fourth tried a different approach. He threw his axe. His aim was deadly true, but her sword was deadlier. She parried the axe aside. She lunged, and sunk her blade into his stomach.

She wiped the blood from her face.

All around her, her companions were similarly fighting for their lives.

Oswin was surrounded by five swordsmen. A normal warrior would have no chance against such odds.

"He'll be fine"

Kent and Sain were bobbing and weaving between each other, taking out enemies along the way and guarding each other's flanks.

They were famous for their flawless teamwork.

Then there was Wil, the least protected of the group.

Wil shot 3 arrows.

The first 2 hit their target, but the third was evaded by a particularly deft swordsman.

Unable to notch another arrow in time, the man drew close, ready for a killing stroke.

Lyn was on him in an instant.

She blocked his blade with her own resulting in a kind of stalemate.

"Lyn!"

"Wil! Watch out!"

Another ruffian, attempting to take advantage of the situation, had come upon Wil from behind.

He dodged the blow, and notched another arrow, hitting its mark right between the eyes.

Lyn broke the lock, and delivered a clean blow to the swordsman's midriff.

He fell over, writhing in agony for a few moments, then fell still.

She noticed a few pirates trying to escape.

"Im going after the ones trying to escape into the forest, Wil you're with me!"

"Got it."

* * *

"Gotta run, gotta run! Gotta get away from that Sacaen She-Devil"

The young pirate ran with all his vigor.

She was right on his tail.

"If she catches me, I'll wind up like the others! I bet she killed all those that surrendered!"

Judging from the way she shot their leader, it wouldn't surprise him.

"This was supposed to be a simple job!"

Get in get out.

Nobody got hurt.

That was the bad part.

But it was easy money.

"Gotta run gotta-"

The bandit stopped cold as he saw the figure of a young man hunching over drinking from a pool.

He wore strange clothing and hand a fancy sword in a sheathe laying to his side

"Uh, stay out of my way or I'll…. I'll"

The man had gotten himself up off the ground, and was looking at the bandit quizzically.

His eyes were piercing through him.

They were yellow, like a cats.

"I'll.. I'll tear you a new one, that's what I'll do!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

What was so funny?

"hey did you hear me?"

"Oh I heard you"

That voice! It chilled the bandit to the bone

The man started walking slowly to him.

"Step Back!"

"You humans always amuse me"

"What?"

"Always thinking you're the biggest and baddest thing out there. And then when you realize how wrong you are, you cower in fear. Where does your bravado go?"

"I'm warning you!"

The pirate started backing up, and was pinned to a tree.

The man was close enough for their noses to touch by now.

"That's kind of you, a kindness I do not share"

In a quick flash the man unsheathed his blade and slashed.

The man stepped away.

nothing happened.

"W-why you!"

Suddenly there was a sound.

The bandit looked up in horror, as the tree fell on top of him.

Screaming in agony with his last breath, the pirate was crushed completely.

The man didn't even flinch.

"What a waste of life. Not even worth bloodying my blade. But did he have to make such a ruckus? At least I got to put another worm back into the ground though. Now, I believe the wreckage was this way. Time to admire my handiwork"

The man stopped cold.

In front of him stood a man garbed in a thick brown cloak.

"Strong sword arm you've got there. I'm awestruck"

"Want to see it first hand?"

He unsheated his blade, ready to fight

"perhaps another time…"

"You think you can just w-"

The man was gone.

"Where did he go?"

His thoughts were cut short by another voice

"Hey!"

* * *

Hearing the scream lyn had come to investigate.

She found a man in strange garb, blade unsheathed, with a bloodlusting look in his eyes.

"Oh my god, are you okay sir?"

Wil couldn't sense the danger of the situation like Lyn could.

"Wil… that wasn't him screaming."

"What?"

Look behind him.

Wil saw the tree, and the bloodied remains underneath.

He almost hurled.

"And you are?"

The man remained silent.

"I asked for your name!"

"What good is having my name when you won't walk out of here alive, girl?"

"'What did you say about her?"

Wil notched an arrow

"Wil!"

"What?"

"Go after the rest of the pirates"

"What? But-"

"I'll handle this… we can't let those pirates escape."

"…"

"GO!"

"…yes… milady"

Wil did as he was told, and continued on past, deeper into the forest.

"So a Sacaen swordswoman and a noble lady too, not a very common combination… you must be lady Lyndis, duchess of Ostia. I bet that if I take your head, that husband of yours will step down from his throne to face me personally"

"Come and try, if you dare" Lyn readied her blade. The focus and determination in her eyes would have sent a dragon scurrying like a rat

"What fire! I respect that in an opponent"

The man readied his sword as well. His eyes were yellow and cat like. Eerie and nerve racking

They were the eyes of a morph.

Lyndis had encountered them before, but she believed them to be dead, like their creator.

And yet here this man stood.

His intent to kill was as sharp as any blade.

Lyn stood her ground, knowing that moving even a moment too soon would result in her death. Lyn had faced many skilled swordsmen, but this man was on a separate league. She could tell by the way he stood, the look in his eyes. Her Highly trained Sacaean instincts all pointed to one thing. This man was dangerous

"Well then… LET'S SEE IF THE RUMORS ABOUT YOUR SKILL WERE TRUE!"

He lunged at her, faster than any horse. Covering yards in milliseconds.

He was fast.

Not fast enough.

She effortlessly matched the arc of his blade with her own.

The sound of clashing steel was deafening, and Lyn found her whole arm numbed by the impact.

This strength was inhuman.

"IMPRESSIVE! NONE HAVE EVER BLOCKED MY KILLING STROKE BEFORE! TRULY YOU ARE THE GREAT WARRIOR IN THE STORIES WHOS SPEED IS UNMATCHED THROUGHOUT THE LAND! HERE HAVE SOME MORE!"

This man, no this monster, was insane! Cackling manically each time their blades met.

The man released killing stroke after killing stroke. Each as brutal as the last. Each hit caused more and more strain on her arm. The pain in her arm caused her strokes to slow. At this rate, her arm would give out, or become unable to block in time. He was gaining ground, and fast.

"I have to do something or I'm dead!"

Lyn looked frantically for any opening, but could not find one. This man's relentless assault made it impossible to counterattack. There was only one option left. Outlast him. However, each successive impact caused more strain on lyn's arm. This man's strength was impossible. Could she take any more?

CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG

The violent dance continued, regardless of whether or not lyn was ready for it.

CLANG CLANG CLANG

"AHAHAHAHA C'MON! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS!"

"can't… hold on.."

CLANG CLANG CLANG

"THIS IS YOUR END! GIRL!"

"my… Arm…"

The fight was all but decided.

"DIE!"

CLANG CRACK CRACK SNAP

Both combatants looked on with shock.

Both their weapons had shattered into pieces.

"HA! HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's been so long since I went all out, I'd forgotten how flimsy these weapons are. And I didn't bring a single spare either. I suppose we must do this another time, Proud Sacaean warrior. I refuse to kill you outside of a duel. Until we meet again. "

The man disappeared into the forest. He didn't even attempt to conceal his trail. He knew she would not follow.

"And don't worry about your little scout friend, in honor of this duel, i'll spare his life if I come across him"

Lyn sank to her arms and knees. She had never faced an opponent such as this before. She had been completely outmatched. It had been pure luck that stood between her and death. How was she to combat such a threat?

"LADY LYNDIS!"

Kent and Oswin rushed to their lady, the rest of the fighting finished.

"Lady Lyndis, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

She was trembling.

With great difficulty she composed herself.

That man was trouble. He had to be dealt with.

But first, The bandits

"Oswin"

"Yes, milady"

"The prisoners?"

"Sain is watching over them"

"Good, let's go. They have the information we need"

* * *

"So, even someone like her is no different. Afraid of power. Afraid of death. Afraid of me"

Suddenly he heard a noise.

He turned to face it, ready to beat it back with his bare hands if necessary.

He found nothing.

"Must have been that bowman. I DID promise i wouldn't kill him, so i'll let him go for now"

He turned and continued on his way.

* * *

First action scene and not entirely sure how I did. Feedback?


	5. Chapter 4x

"Wake up, hey, wake up, listen. HEY HEY HEEEEEEEEY"

"IM AWAKE! SHUT UP!"

"Oh good, I'd thought I'd lost you for a second"

The young man sat up. He was in a small bed. Actually it was more like a cot.

"Where am I"

"You're at my house. I found you"

Soren looked upon this man with equal parts wonder and contempt.

Surely this man had no brain at all.

"I'm going to need more-"

"SOOOOOOOOOOO what's that mark on your forehead mean? What kind of wind magic was that that you were carrying? It must have been REALLY powerful. Personally I prefer dark magic. Not to use though. I can't use magic. But I think dark is the prettiest. What do you think, well I guess since you're a wind mage you would -"

"This man….. is unbelievable" thought the young mage, as he tried to keep his composure. Even HE was finding it hard to pay attention. Ike would have punched him in the mouth by now.

"IKE!"

"NO! My name is-"

"No, Ike! My Commander. My Friend."

My only friend, he thought.

"Where is he?"

"Sorry, but you're the only one I found. All the rest were dead"

He said it so bluntly, so unapologetically, that Soren couldn't help but be angry

"WHAT! NO! YOU'RE LYING!"

He grabbed his savior by the shirt, ready to fight.

"Hey! Calm down man! It's not like I could have done anything!"

He was right. Soren was letting his sorrow get in the way of rational thought.

"So what are you going to do now?"

The question hit him like an arrow.

He knew what he SHOULD do.

First He should figure out exactly where he was.

He could figure out the rest after that.

But right now, he didn't see the point.

He had lost his best friend in the whole world.

His brother.

All Soren wanted to do was, curl up in a ball and cry.

So he did.

"Hey! What's the matter"

"I've lost the only person I've ever cared about"

"You mean you're friend? Well we can be friends"

Soren laughed at the idea, but it was a bitter laughter filled with sorrow

"I don't want your friendship"

"Well that's no way to make new friends. C'mon, first give me your name"

"Soren"

He didn't see the point, but he complied anyway.

"… well, aren't you gonna ask me for my name"

Soren hid his face in his pillow

"I don't care"

"I'll tell ya anyway. its Mark"

* * *

I'd like to thank an anonymous reviewer who gave me an idea for what to do with Mark. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

Five days had passed since the mysterious stranger had fallen from the sky.

* * *

"This is SOOOOOOOO BORING! Whose idea was it to stay and watch over this loser anyway?"

Erk rolled his eyes at her comment, although he admitted it wasn't surprising she had already forgotten.

After all, at the time she was thinking with her pockets, not her head.

The time had passed slowly, without the stranger so much as shifting around in his bed.

Several times in the morning Erk had went to check up on him and Wallace (who was asleep at his post) to find the stranger completely unchanged.

Indeed, he kept thinking the man had died in his sleep.

If not for his steady breathing, he would have already buried the man.

"SOOOOO how's our young friend doing?"

General Wallace burst in with his usual hearty demeanor.

Wallace had come to trust the boy completely, despite not having met him yet.

He said that something about the boy put him at ease.

Serra as well, seemed to grow to like the boy, despite her protests.

"Probably because she thinks he's handsome"

Erk was a little jealous of all the attention the girl was giving the man.

At night she would come in and, upon making sure Wallace was asleep, start humming to him.

Erk had never heard the melody, and upon asking, after much protest, Serra admitted she didn't know how she knew it or why she felt the need to hum it to him.

She just did.

It all sounded a little fishy to Erk.

Maybe that would explain why he was unable to look at the man today.

It wasn't jealousy, he just didn't trust him is all.

"I've brought the boy some breakfast. Today will be the day sleeping beauty wakes up"

"You say that EVERY day! I wanna meet him already! I mean, um, get my reward."

Erk got up and stormed off.

"What's wrong lad?"

"Nothing, I just need to be alone for a while"

The man stormed out of the room with haste

"Erkiepoo?"

She looked at Wallace, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe he had to use the bathroom?"

Serra shrugged it off.

She had more urgent matters to attend to.

"Wallace!"

"What is it?"

"He's AWAKE!"

* * *

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The man tried to get up, but he clutched his side in pain.

"You shouldn't move, lad that was quite the fall you took!"

"Fall?"

"Aye you fell out of the sky, and landed clean on top of me"

"Are you okay?"

Serra had entered mother bear mode. She drew herself exceptionally close to him

"Oh, uh… yeah"

"REALLY? I can help if you're still in pain."

She spoke with the eagerness of a child, wanting to please its parent.

"No… I'm fine"

Something about this woman reminded him of a certain shopkeeper he had known back home.

"You said I fell?"

"Yup"

"From the sky?"

"Yu-huh"

"… That's weird"

"…yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"So what's your name kid?"

"It's Ike"

"I'm SERRA!"

The girl was almost touching his face with her own.

"Erm… Ok… could you please move?"

The girl had a look that said her heart had shattered into a million pieces.

"I'm Wallace"

"Alright… let's fight"

Wallace looked on the boy with an expression of sheer surprise.

Serra shared the look.

His face was calm and stoic.

He was serious.

"HAR HAR, I LIKE THIS BOY!"

"but first… Where's the bathroom? and also..."

His stomach roared.

"Way ahead of you boy"

* * *

"Stupid Serra… Stupid Wallace. And STUPID BLUE HAIRED GUY!"

Erk rushed through the crowd. Not caring where he was going, or how many people were in front of him.

"Why hadn't they just continued on to Ostia? This has been such a waste of time!"

Yes, that's why he was so mad. It had nothing to do with being jealous, what a stupid thought.

"Jealous? Preposterous. Stupidest thing I've ever heard! Why would I be jealous? I don't even know him!"

Then why am I running away?

Erk didn't want to think right now.

He just closed his eyes and kept moving

Only to keep moving.

So he did.

Right into a passerby.

Erk knew it was his fault, but he didn't care. He wanted to vent.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you stupid- Guy?"

Indeed, the young swordsman who he had fought beside years ago was sprawled out on the ground before him.

"L-let me help you up!"

After hastily pulling his comrade up, Erk took the opportunity to look him over.

They hadn't seen each other in 4 years, and yet he barely seemed changed at all.

He was taller, and more muscularly built, but he still had the same eager youthful expression on his face as the day they met.

"Erk? It's good to see you again!"

Guy broke the awkward tension, completely oblivious to it in the first place

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Don't worry about it, the streets of Bulgar can be pretty chaotic, and I wasn't watching where I was going"

Right… HE wasn't watching…

Suddenly a plan formed in Erk's mind

"So what are you doing in Bulgar, Erk?"

"That's what I was hoping to ask you about. You see, we're in need of a guide to Ostia, and being Sacaean you know these lands better than anyone else. Will you be our guide?"

If I get a guide now, we can leave this place already.

"Sorry, I can't."

"What? Why?

Erk was sure this eager young man would jump at the chance.

"I have unfinished business in Bulgar… I'm looking for someone. And I won't rest until I find him, and defeat him"

"Is there any way I can change your mind?"

"If I find the man I'm looking for, and survive the encounter, I'll be happy to go with you."

Wait for the Blue haired man to wake up, or wait for Guy to finish his search.

The choice was obvious.

"Alright, Where do we start?"

* * *

Two giants of men stood facing each other in an open meadow.

Beside one stood a young cleric with pink hair.

"You call this a sword? It's got no weight. No power"

The man swung his blade around to test it.

"It's an iron sword, all we can afford"

Wallace wanted the man to fight with a weapon he was comfortable with, but this sword would have to do.

"Why don't you carry your own damn weapons, boy?"

"I do, but I was shipwrecked. All my gear was lost. Even Ragnell."

That blade had become as familiar to him as his own arm.

Fighting without it felt like going into battle naked.

"Ragnell? HA! Were you gonna fight with that sword or make love to it boy? Naming an ordinary sword!"

"I didn't name it"

"HA. the only weapon's I've heard of with names are the weapons used in the scouring"

"The Scouring? What's that?"

"Are you-"

"Do you two have to fight?"

The pink haired cleric interjected.

Clearly she didn't want her new toy broken

"Yes"

They both said in unison.

"But WHY? Ikeypoo just got up! He still needs rest!"

"This is a warriors business little lady… I wouldn't expect someone from the church to understand."

"What do you mean? I don't-"

"This is HIS way of healing, when you live by the sword, to be weak is to be dead. Us soldiers don't have the luxury of taking time to heal. He's reaccustoming himself to battle, so that he can fight once again. For people like us, there is no stopping until we're dead."

"well spoken"

"Thanks! My old commander told it to me way back when I was still a rookie"

"He sounds like a good man."

"He was. Now, let's begin"

Ike eyed the old man attentively. He had heavy armor, as well as reach to his advantage. But Ike wasn't worried.

He would push through.

No matter what the odds were, he would push through.

He didn't know how to fail.

The two locked eyes. The tension in the air was thick like fog.

Ike's stare was as intense as the afternoon sun.

His stance embodied power and skill.

Even General Wallace, as well trained as he was, was sweating under the intense heat this man gave off.

"Focus, Wallace, keep your head." He muttered under his breath.

"Are you ready? I won't hold back."

The man spoke with an authority unheard of in a common peasant and absolute confidence.

Had Wallace met this man on the battlefield, he would have thrown his weapon down and surrendered.

HE, GENERAL WALLACE, would have SURRENDERED

"Hey, lad, that's MY line."

He tried to speak with the same confidence, but he failed miserably.

Wallace prepared himself for what he had no doubt would be the fight of his life.

"Alright lad, are you ready?"

The man nodded

Good, now all HE had to do was get ready.

"GO!"

* * *

"We searched all of Bulgar, and nobody has seen or heard anything of him. Are you sure he's here?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I've been tracking him for weeks. There is no way he could be anywhere else."

"Well, at any rate, we should turn in soon. It's getting late. We won't be able to find any clues when it's dark out. Come on, you just arrived in Bulgar didn't you? You can stay with us in the inn."

"Alright, I suppose you're right. Even if he did leave Bulgar, we can pick up the trail tomorrow. And who knows, maybe it leads near Ostia."

"Let's hope so."

Erk led the Sacaean swordsman to the inn they were staying in.

"Are you sure this is the place? It says tavern."

"Yeah I'm sure. The tavern is the bottom level, the housing on top. I suppose they expect men to drink until they can't walk home anymore, rent them a room to stay in, and then charge them for everything. By the way, I'm sorry if we aren't very lively right now. We've been tending to an injured-"

The last word "Guest" never fell from Erk's lips. The spectacle ahead was too shocking.

* * *

"HEY ERK MAH BOY, GLAD YOU *hiccup* COULD MAKE IT!"

"WALLACE?"

Sure enough it was the old general, although stripped of armor and looking like he had been dragged around in the dirt by a horse.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"AH *hiccup* nothing much. Just a souvenir from our new friend! You should *hiccup* go meet him. But careful, he's a bit sloshed….. on milk! AHAHAHA"

He pointed a lazy thumb towards a bar stool across the yard. There he saw Serra and a bartender girl, probably the innkeeper's daughter, practically throwing themselves at a tall, well-built man sitting in the stool.

It was HIM

He was carrying a large sword and a new shiny set of armor.

"Oh eyeing his gear? Serra got it for him"

"What? How?"

"She sold all of the jewelry she brought with her."

"Serra, Selling her own jewelry? For a stranger?"

Surely this crossed the line.

"I'm gonna go give that guy a piece of my mind"

* * *

"Hey babe, how bout we go back to my room? I can teach you all sorts of things" Said the bartender girl. She must have been the innkeeper's daughter, he thought, although why any father would let their daughter dress like THAT was beyond him.

"Step off bitch!" This was the pink haired cleric. She had been good to him so far, trying to accommodate him as best she could. She was a little annoying though

"What'd you call me!"

Ike rolled his eyes.

The women were drunk.

"Would you both kindly leave? I'm trying to eat"

Aside from breakfast this morning, this was his first real meal in 5 days.

"Ah, I love it when they play hard to get!"

"Didn't I already tell you! He doesn't want you! Now LEAVE! Is there anything else I can get you Ikeypoo?"

"Ah I see, you're his GIRLFRIEND! Well maybe if you were more endowed, he'd pay more attention to you, instead of his food."

"First off, I've got WAY more than you, and second I am NOT his-"

Suddenly Ike saw a small figure moving towards him, wearing robes.

Could it be?

"SOREN!"

Ike reached out, lunged at the figure, and fastened him into a giant hug.

The whole room fell into a silence.

The barkeeper girl looked on with a blank expression, until finally yelling

"OH NO! I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! WHY ARE THE CUTE ONES ALWAYS-"

"HEY, THAT'S MY HUSBAND!"

Ike looked at the figure in his arms.

This man was similarly shaped as Soren, but now up close, Ike could see that he had been mistaken.

* * *

Erk's face turned as red as an apple.

This man, who he was about to berate for stealing his wife away, had passionately hugged him in front of the whole tavern.

"Sorry, pal, my mistake. I thought you were someone else."

That was it?

That was the best apology he could muster?

Erk wanted to say something. Anything. But words did not form.

Suddenly the tavern members yelled in an uproar

"YEAH! SACAE! THE LAND OF BROTHERLY LOVE!"

Everyone started chanting to the tune. The group allowed themselves to be swept up in the chanting, and the patrons threw a party in the groups honor. All the problems were swept away. Erk made off to Serra, where he confessed his jealousy, and apologized. Serra forgave him, and told him she didn't feel anything for this newcomer. The two met, finally, and they became fast friends. Wallace told Erk about their "Glorious battle". He said it was a tie, but judging by how the newcomer didn't have a scratch, and the shape Wallace was in, Erk concluded that it was the booze talking.

After the party, the group made their way up to their rooms.

"Alright everyone, tomorrow we conclude our business in Bulgar. Ike, what do you plan to do?"

"I still have to find my friends bodies, or what's left of them, and give them a proper burial. I'm heading to the crash site. I guess tonight is the last night we'll see each other. Thank you, for all you've done."

"You're welcome lad. And you stay safe. I want a rematch someday."

"I'm always willing to fight strong opponents."

"Alright, Guy has agreed to be our guide but first we have to help him find someone. We'll search for clues tomorrow."

"So you're going to be joining us? Good, we could use a swordsman like you around!"

"Thank you, General"

"We have a busy day ahead of us. Everyone get some rest"

* * *

"Whew, what a day."

"Yup and it's still not over for you yet."

Erk looked at his bride quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you every time?"

She drew closer

"W-wait, Serra, this room… we bunk with Wallace!"

"I convinced Wally to reconsider, it's just you and me for tonight"

She drew closer still.

Erk wasn't ready for this yet.

"W-Wait! Serra! SERRA!"

* * *

A man in dark brown robes eyed the bodies menacingly.

"What a cowardly display."

The men had been killed while unconscious.

Suddenly the man's eye turned to a large orange sword protruding from the ground.

He touched it lovingly.

"Surely this blade has seen its share of blood."

He lifted the blade from the sand. It was heavy. Using it would be difficult.

"Still, best to hold on to it. Its master will be drawn to it. A man and his sword are one and the same. Then his blood will sate my own blade's appetite. The blood of a worthy foe"

Just then, the man heard something peculiar.

Labored breathing.

The man followed the sound to its source.

He found a petite mage boy with long black hair, dressed in grey robes.

Upon inspection, he reached the same conclusion as the boy's former visitor.

Not worth killing, and thus to him, not worth saving.

He was about to leave when something extraordinary occurred.

A massive spike in energy from behind him.

He turned to find the boy was gone, replaced by a large black dragon.

But only briefly.

Soon the dragon disappeared, and in its place lay the boy once again.

"What a curious being. I didn't realize before, but the blood of the dragons flows through him. Perhaps, he is worth saving after all."

The man picked the boy up, and placed him on his back.

And I know just where to take him.

"Time to call in a favor from an old friend"

* * *

Favorite Chapter yet. Ps, this hasn't been in chronological order so far. I wanted to introduce Lyn before Erk and his company because she is the secondary protagonist. So I've been doing a before after type thing. After Lyn and Ike meet up the story will go in chronological order. Also I hope i hinted at the mystery man's identity enough without giving it away completely. in order it's been Chapter 1, chapter 3, chapter 5, chapter 4x, chapter 2, chapter 4.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Serra's attention to Ike was completely platonic and stemmed from her need to be liked by everyone. She had NO intention of cheating on Erk whatsoever.

Im also going to start keeping a record of each reference i made in the chapter, in case anybody missed one. The references are a big deal in my opinion, and I don't want someone to miss any because of poor writing or implementation. So here it goes

1) everyone (but erk) trusts Ike immediately. This is a Refrence to Ike's high leadership... erm... stat in Radiant Dawn, which gave bonuses to all allied units within a certain range.

2) The chime Serra hums to Ike is the Galdrar of Release. It could be Yune, watching over Ike in her own special way, or it could be Serra touching the medallion, i don't want there to be any definite reason why, so feel free to speculate if you want.

3) I know what you're thinking. Why does every girl here go googoo for Ike? That's because in Path of Radiance most the women around the same age as him DID go googoo for Ike. And plenty who weren't around the same age. Aimee in particular comes to mind. Elincia, Marcia, Mia, hell even Lethe. not all of them openly say it, true, But its pretty obvious in my opinion. "I'm in love... with your technique I mean" yeah, sure that's what you meant Mia... Sure it is...

4)Ike asking for a bigger sword is a reference to all his preferred weapons being broadswords. Even the Regal Blade I would count as one. Wallace saying he'd preferred he used a sword he was comfortable with was a reference to the iron sword being on the lowest tier of weaponry, exceptions being bronze and slim, which are either completely negated in usefulness by iron being readily available from the start of the game (bronze) and by being rarer than the standard iron weapons (slim). Ike would easily be able to use a higher tier weapon by this point.

5) Serra selling her jewelry. Red gems, Blue gems, and White gems.

6) Hug Scene. Indirect ship tease between Soren and Ike, for the fangirls. As if the game itself didn't give plenty of that. By fans for fans. Sorry, but they're just friends in my fic. REALLY good friends.

7) Finally mystery character. More of an insight as to who he is this time. Fans of the Elibe series will recognize him... assuming I did a good enough job characterizing him. If you haven't played the Elibe games and are just here for Ike though, don't sweat it. Just know he's badass, and slightly insane. He gets better though. Im not sure i should be saying anything... I mean he is part of the plot.

Hope you like it so far.

Please comment, give opinions, etc. This is as much for whoever reads it as it is for me.


	7. Chapter 5x

Ike stopped.

He had reached the overhang looking over the shipwreck.

Countless bodies lay strewn about the sand, painting it red with their blood.

This ship had been Ike's home away from home for these past months, and these men his family away from his family.

He would bury all of them. They deserved as much.

He started to work immediately.

Silently, Thoughtfully, he covered each body up with sand.

It was easier than burying a body in dirt, but there were so many. He had been digging for well into the day when he came upon the body.

"Ranulf….."

The corpse of Ranulf was strewn about the ground. Both wrists were cut. Both legs broken. He had died slowly and painfully.

"And by human hands…."

A quite furry welled up inside him.

A fury over the loss of his best friend.

The thirst for vengeance.

Slowly, he went about his work in silence.

No words could be said.

It was mid-afternoon when he had finished.

Sorrow gripped his heart, but also hope.

Hope for what he didn't find amongst the bodies.

Soren's corpse was nowhere to be found.

"He may still be alive, I have to find him. Then I'll avenge the deaths of all those who were killed here."

The priestess he had met must know something.

He would find her, and she would tell him what he wanted to know.

Before he left, he made one final sweep of the area, searching in vain for his trusty sword.

"It must have been swept away by the tide"

He left the area, without speaking another word.

Someone out there would pay.

He would make sure of that.

Erk and the others still might be in Bulgar. He would ask them about the clergy. With any luck, they could lead him to the cat-eyed priestess, and she could lead him to answers.

Determination set firmly in his heart, Ike made for Bulgar once again.

* * *

Not really any references here, except the chapter name. Things will start picking up in the next few chapters. I know it's been a long prologue, but Thanks to those who have bared with me for so long. I promise plenty of twists, turns, and characters in the near future.

Thank you for your continued support


	8. Chapter 6

"Morons, complete morons"

The young Marquess shook his head in contempt.

He was a tall burly man with wild blue hair.

Axe at his side and always jittery, this man looked more comfortable on the battlefield than matching words with delegates.

A meeting of the Lycian League had just concluded and like always the delegates refused to agree on anything.

"All they care about is lining their own pockets. This 'Alliance' would be better off without all of them"

"Oh come now, Hector, you don't mean that."

This second man had fiery red hair.

He spoke with a much more refined and even tone than his companion.

This man seemed right at home in diplomatic affairs.

"Don't I Eliwood? What do we they ever accomplish at these meetings, except give me headaches? They can't agree on anything. This one wants more territory, that one a stronger military, then their neighbors want more territory and stronger militaries to keep up. It's a giant competition to them. Nothing but a damned game."

"Hahaha"

Eliwood burst out into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?"

Hector found his jovial laughter irritating.

"Good thing you're the games master then. They may never agree with each other, but every single one can be counted on to look after their own territory with a watchful eye. So long as you're here to keep them in tow, everything will work out for the better. Besides, tending to the needs of a few delegates is much easier than tending to the needs of an entire nation, wouldn't you agree?"

Again, his arguments made fine points.

He could always count on Eliwood to be right.

Or rather, he could always count on himself to be wrong and Eliwood to be right.

"C'mon let's get out of here"

The two men left the room with haste.

Hector couldn't wait to be out of it.

Their conversation continued in the halls.

"The problem is that I'm forced to do the job of someone far wiser. Fate must have gotten a kick out of reversing our roles. You're the one who should be making these decisions, not I. While I'm stuck in here you're out there. Gallivanting around, fighting off bandits, and helping the people directly. Then there's Lilina. I should be the one tending to her right now; instead her godmother, Florina, and her wet-nurses and handmaidens are raising my child for me, while I'm stuck in that damned chair listening to old men squabble day in and day out."

The happiest day of Hector's life was the day that girl was born.

Nothing else came close, except the day he married her mother.

But so far, he had not even been able to hold the newborn baby.

Every time he went to see the girl, she was napping, or eating, and he would be shooed away by Florina.

"Not now, come back later."

But he never got the opportunity to come back later.

His work as Marquess of the most powerful house in all of Lycia kept him away.

"I envy you and your family, Eliwood."

Eliwood had a beautiful baby boy that he saw every day.

"Speaking of which, how's Ninian doing?"

The man's cheerful manner turned into a look of worry.

"She's still bedridden. The healers say it's just a seasonal fever, but I'm worried all the same."

The healers didn't know who she was.

They didn't know WHAT she was.

Something Nils said long ago stuck in Eliwood's mind, and it haunted his thoughts every time his beloved coughed, or sneezed, or shivered from the cold air.

"Us dragons don't belong in your world. If she stays here, she will die. Sooner or later, she will die. You'd better cherish every moment you spend together."

And he had.

Hector pitied his friend.

It must be difficult, knowing no matter what you do, the person you love will be ripped from your grasp one way or another.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Eliwood. C'mon now, keep your chin up. For baby Roy's sake!"

"You're right, thanks Hector."

The man's spirits had lifted slightly.

At last the men had reached their destination.

"Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector"

"Hello Marcus."

The veteran knight stood with Eliwood's horse in tow.

Eliwood had only brought a small convoy of bodyguards. All were Paladins.

It made sense, Eliwood himself was known as the Knight Lord amongst the people after all.

"Isadora, Lowen"

Hector recognized two of the knights as people he had served with against Nergal.

"Marquess Ostia."

"Lord Hector."

"How's the baby Lowen? Oh what was his name"

"Wolt sir"

"Yes him."

"He's doing well sir."

"Good to hear. And how are you and Harken Isadora?"

"We're doing quite well sir."

"Great."

The two friends looked at each other thoughtfully for a while.

"I guess this is where we part ways once again"

"I guess it is."

"Can't you stay a bit longer."

"I wish I could, but Ninian and Roy need me now."

"I understand, still it'd be nice if you came around for reason's other than blasted politics. Next time, bring Roy and Ninian too. We can set up a little play date. Lyn would love to have you here too."

"Alright, it's settled. Until next time Hector."

The man mounted his stead and rode off with his guard's into the sunset.

Hector waved his friend off.

He had no idea about the man behind him.

"And now, take this! Hiyaah!"

"Huh?"

Before the figure's blade reached its destination, Hector grabbed him and flung him on his back. Pinning him underneath his boot

The man panted for breath.

"Still got it… Lord Hector. But would you mind, you're crushing my lung."

"Dammit Mathew. I could have killed you right there"

Hector roughly helped Mathew to his feet.

"Well if I don't who's gonna keep those reflexes sharp? It's not like you've been seeing much action lately"

"Don't remind me. Any news?"

"Well, first off, Lady Lyndis is fine. She engaged a handful of pirates, but her and her group came out unscathed."

"Of course she is, who do you think she is?"

Matthew conceded the point.

"Secondly, this crash was no accident."

"Go on."

"I spied a man with a Wo Dao at his side. According to him, this shipwreck was his doing, somehow. Lady Lyndis happened upon him, and the two engaged in a duel. Lady Lyndis was losing, and I was about to intervene, but the man's weapon, as well as lady Lyndis's, broke. The duel ended in a draw and he fled into the woods after that. I followed him as best I could, but he became alerted to my presence. With my position compromised I made a hasty retreat."

"He was beating Lyn? Amazing."

This was an opponent to fear.

Hector's blood began to boil.

"What now Lord Hector?"

Hector knew his wife wouldn't let this man go without a fight. She would go after him.

She needed help.

"Matthew, go back to Lyn. Aid her in any way you can. Here's some gold. A few old friends of ours are in town. They're mercenaries. Their skills should be useful. Hire them. Tell them it's a contract from the Marquess himself. "

A few years ago this man wouldn't have taken a contract from house Ostia for all the gold in the world.

It's funny how time and good friends can eat a man's bitterness away into nothing.

"Then what?"

"Matthew… Your job is to make sure Lyn never fights this man again. Do what you do best, and take his life."

"What about the information he knows? If I kill him-"

"I will not risk my wife's life over this. You have your orders"

"...As you wish"

The man left as quietly and suddenly as he had entered.

Quietly, Hector scoffed at the Irony of the current situation.

Having someone else kill a man in silence to further his own goals?

"Perhaps I belong amongst the politicians after all"

* * *

So in this chapter Eliwood and Hector are introduced. They may not be protagonists, what with having to run a metaphorical United Nations and all, but you can bet they'll be VERY important figures in the story regardless. Matthew as well, the famed Ostian Spy and lovable rouge. I hinted at two upcoming characters as well. My favorite part was putting myself in Hector's shoes at being the biggest name in the Lycian League. How it changes him. How it steals away his daughter. I'm looking forward to playing with that dynamic in the future.


	9. Chapter 6x

Luna peered into her crystal ball, eyeing the man she saw suspiciously.

"He buried them all? Why? I just don't understand. What could he gain from putting them beneath the ground? They're just going to rot anyway, so why?"

She puzzled over this curious human even more than she did before.

Nothing he did made sense to the girl.

"Humans always act on personal gain, so why?"

She hated humans with a vengeance.

She had always been told humans were evil and corrupt by her brother and her father, and that killing them was a service to the world.

With the evidence given, she had always believed that it was true.

"but this man…."

The longer she watched him, the more he defied everything she knew about humans.

And the harder it became to hate him.

"Luna!"

She jumped at the voice, like a child who was caught doing something wrong.

As if her very thoughts were monitored.

Stupid thoughts, she told herself.

Deep down he's the same as the others.

He has to be.

She turned to find her brother staring at her with devilish intensity.

For a moment, she had been afraid it had been her father

"Report"

"A young Lycian noblewoman is headed in to investigate the crash site. She believes it to be foul play"

"Well someone was bound to be smart enough to figure it out eventually."

"What should we do?"

"I'll take care of it, there are a lot of dangerous things out there. Even a young maiden and her escort aren't safe in this world."

"Why can't you just do it yourself?"

"The same reason we have to cover up our quintessence gathering as natural disasters. If this Noblewoman is found killed by bandits, we get away scotch free"

The way she bounced around on her feet and eyed the ground intensely told him she wasn't telling him everything.

"What are you planning?"

Had he really caught on so fast?

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"You should know by now you can't hide anything from me"

He drew close to her.

He was trying to intimidate her.

It had worked.

"I was just going to go away for a bit to spy on the man we found in person."

She hurriedly increased the distance between them.

"Fool, and what will you do if father finds out you left on your own."

Their father wouldn't approve of her antics.

"He won't, now that you know. Just tell him I'm with you"

"and why, pray tell, would I cover for you?"

"Please, Sol, I need to."

She was on her knees begging.

Sol would have liked to kill her right then.

Father wouldn't approve.

"Alright, I'll cover for you"

"Thank you, brother!"

"On one condition"

"Anything!"

Sol drew close again, seeking to make his point clear.

She squirmed under his gaze.

"DO-NOT-MAKE-CONTACT"

She nodded.

"go"

She disappeared in seconds.

"Well, time to start some carnage. I think I know the perfect men for the job"

* * *

"Intruder sir!"

This boy must have been mad.

He was covered in sweat from running, and he had both his axes at the ready.

An intruder, in the Hydra's Head pirate stronghold? Not likely. Only members of Hydra's Head even knew the location of this place.

"Stop wasting my time with your idiocy boy! Confounded morons jumping at your own shadows. Get back to your post."

"But sir I-"

"GO before I have ya keel hauled, boy!"

Blasted new recruits.

The captain was running over plans for the next raid with all the captains of the other Hydra's Head ships.

That's why the organization was called the Hydra's Heads. It was run by any number of captains, each a single head of the Hydra. Over them all was the main head. He never attended these meetings. Rumors say no one had ever seen him in person.

"This raid is going to put us back on the map boys!"

Ever since the Marquesses of Ostia and Pherae, Hector and Eliwood, had succeeded their fathers, Lycia had become out of reach.

The fresh young Marquesses were relentless and merciless against bandits and the like, and would actively hunt down and destroy bandit organizations. Outfits like the Hydra's Head were able to save themselves from a similar fate by building safe-houses like this outside of Lycian space. Still, they suffered great losses, including a majority of their captains. Many assumed that the Hydra had lost all of its heads.

But there were some, like this captain, who were too proud to know when to quit.

"We'll take our entire outfit to Pherae. Marquess Pherae is off attending some kind of meeting or something with the rest of the Lycian League, so now's the perfect time to strike. His skills are legendary, and he's a bloody icon to his people. Without him, they'll practically throw their gold at us. And the best part is we'll be gone before anyone realizes what happened."

The rest of the captains nodded in turn.

They too, wished to see the Hydra's Heads rise again.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

All eyes turned to the door.

A tall lean man stood there. Eyes cruel and catlike. He carried an expensive sword.

"Not a bad plan. A little simplistic, but hey you're pirates, not tacticians."

"Boy! Why the hell did you let this guy in here?"

No response.

"Oh, you mean that guy? He may be taking a leave of absence for a time. A very long time in fact."

The captain had met a lot of undesirable's in his time, but this man REALLY got under his skin.

"Biggs, Wedge, escort this man from the premises."

Two large knuckle draggers stepped to block the man's path.

He unsheathed his sword.

"If you want me to kill more of your men, just go ahead and ask."

"Why you piece of- Go get him."

The two brutes lunged.

They were sliced to pieces in an instant.

The man didn't even move from where he was.

The captain stood in awe, mouth gaping wide.

"Are we done sending your boys to the slaughter?"

The captain gulped hard.

Biggs and wedge were the best of the best.

There was a long silence, then the man spoke again.

"Good, now if we've gotten that out of the way, I'd like to make a little proposition."

* * *

"A shipwreck, completely unstripped and in a remote part of Sacae?"

"That's what he said"

The captains eyed each other in silence.

Finally one spoke

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, what are we going to do? Free gold is free gold."

"What the hell are you talking about? This is obviously a set up."

"We can fight off anyone who tries to stop us, and what if it's true"

The pirate captains didn't agree on anything when it came to gold.

He could only imagine this is what the Lycian League was like.

"ENOUGH!"

They all became quiet.

"I'll take a small outfit of troops to check on it. If there is gold, I'll bring it back for us to split. If not, I'll kill the bastard who wasted our time."

This pleased the captains.

They knew out of all of them, this one was the only one truly trustworthy.

He would bring the gold back, just like he said.

* * *

Another Gaiden chapter, with more backstory. This happens before Lyn arrives at the crash site but after Ike leaves.


End file.
